Ice Giant
The ferocious power of an Ice Giant, fueled by the Cold Nova bursting from its body, makes it one of the deadliest front-line combatants in the Legion. It uses its impervious shield to protect smaller units while it lays down devastating attacks on the enemy. Tactical summary * Deals Cold damage with ranged ice missiles * Vulnerable to Heat weaponry * Ejects deadly icicles if approached * Shielded against projectile attacks Combat Ice Giants are formidable enemies that act as the "cold-hearted titans" of Legion Squads, and are hulking masses that specialize in intense, incapacitating ground combat and close-range defense, supplemented by a headstrong shield. They are only capable of performing short hops, using it to close the distance between its nearby attacker. Starlink must defeat one on Sonatus, but they can be encountered early near the Eye of Kirite. They cannot be stunned by conventional means, including projectile reflection by active shield tactics. They can, however, be staggered by ramming methods or weapons. Attacks Under normal circumstances, they will smash their ice spear into the ground, sending a small path of ice in a straight line towards the player. A single hit from coming into contact with the attack will immediately Frost the pilot's ship. When the player attacks the Ice Giant at any distance, it will send a fast volley of 3-5 ice bursts to erupt from the ground. There is as little as a second and a half between its warning indictator (red warning symbols indicating its attack range and location), and actual attack. Contact with the attack will immediately Frost the player, but it is easily avoidable when boosting. There is no leftover after-frost, as the attack disappears the second it appears. When the player manages to damage the Ice Giant in succession or with the loss of a small chunk of its HP, it will lunge forward for a second before releasing a barrage of ice shards in every direction. Getting hit by one will instantly Frost the player. When the player is too close to the Ice Giant, it will pierce down its spear through the player's ship. This attack is a shield breaker, forcing your active shields to stop functioning and drop until activated again. (Seek out effects... +presence frost) Notes This Giant is really easy to fight normally as all attacks it can do at mid range(minus elemental empowerment) are landlocked and jumpable. Elemental Empowerment Ice Giants are unique in that any source of cold that it comes into contact with severely overpowers its attacks, which is signified by a shivering aura around it. Every cold surge is lengthened the longer a source of cold is in contact with it. A normal cold surge lasts for about 25(?) seconds. Under the effects of cold surge, the Ice Giant's attacks become more advanced and powerful. * ALL attacks that cause Frost now Freeze. * Releases a wave of 3 ice paths packed together instead of 1, making harder to avoid. * Gains the ability to hold up their spear in the air, releasing a chunk of ice into the air that hurls towards the player almost instantly and unexpectedly. * Coming into close proximity with the Ice Giant, while under cold surge, will cause the pilot's ship to freeze in as little as 2 seconds from the intense cold. When a cold surge wears off, the Ice Giant collapses and brings down their shield, exposing themselves for (x) seconds before returning to normal. Category:Forgotten Legion Category:Giant Category:Icy enemies